The Apples that Fall
by RogueTwister
Summary: Apples always fall from their trees. But the God of Mischief's apple is still hovering in the air, undecided. One rotten fruit can spoil the whole barrel. Or can it?
1. The Golden and the Red Delicious

Sidenotes: Beatsroom-Combinations of a music and training room.

I didn't want Miles to have the HULK gene, I thought that was as dumb and tedious idea, all the hassle of him taking drugs like an antidote is a dreaded extra 500 gillion words to add everyone has already read before, and it also creates a problem of others being around him with the same thoughts: "I am secretly afraid of him". Don't like it? Get over it.

In this story, a score of a motion picture soundtrack that 'plays' during a focused scene, in parenthesis, will be stated in the end of the scene. Often, it will be modern ones that people have probably heard of, and ones that you easily can look up on Youtube. I might add what film it came from as well. I do this because it's what I am listening to while I'm writing it, and if it helps elaborate the mood of the scene, I would recommend listening to it. Furthermore, many songs like "Letting Go " from the film 'Thor' has two different parts, the first half is dramatic and suspenseful, yet relieving in the end. The second half is hopeful but melancholy. Consequently, if the moment/scene calls for it, the time period may be shown. ( EX: In a five minute soundtrack, the mood requires the second half, so it would look like 3:43-5:00. )

However, for this chapter, there will be nothing in any scene because it is the introduction of something so much more.

* * *

Captain America, the symbol of freedom and superb moral. Everyone loved him, and despite contrary belief, his son was not necessarily like him. He seemed to resemble more of his mother; shining auburn hair that almost draped his blue eyes. Of course, having the super-soldier serum coursing through his veins allowed him to possess uncanny strength to an extent, and was always eating as a teenage boy.

Being SHIELD agents, it was difficult to find a way to have a child together; they were not supposed to have any attachments to a single soul, not even themselves. However, given the lack of intense duties to perform, they had decided to raise one, much to Fury's slight outrage. It was no surprise Archer Barton gained furious red hair and was strong-willed, often alert for everything. Being an assassin's son had its' advantages.

Dirty blonde hair that was short and barely past her own eyebrows, thin, and flexible, the daughter of Thor was nothing short of a mighty one. She was strong, loud, but wise when battle strategies were a priority, and always knew how to challenge someone ten times her size. The golden apple didn't fall far from the tree.

Miles Banner. Wise. Tech-smart. Natural green eyes sparked with mathematical equations, and his height matched his wit. No Hulk gene for him; his father considered it one hell of a miracle, and his mother did too. He was one of a kind, and did not lack timidness around strangers. Lucky for him though, he knew everyone Avenger descendant, as did they know him.

They were all best friends. Even if Lilium Stark's sarcasm was enough to make the tower collapse in on itself.

* * *

"This is so not fair. You can fly, how the hell am I supposed to get to you if-" Archer complained, aiming his bow at the hovering and zig-zaging Lilium. She interrupted him with a blast from her arc reactor that was bonded with the armor.

"Too slow!" Lilium shouted, her voice tainted with a slight mechanical edge. Her father was away in DC with her mother, solving some press issues that she was sure rose every. Freaking. Hour. Of. Every. Single. Month.

So, she was currently taking out her anger on Archer, who always wanted to find something active to do. Often, "active" meant shooting his projectiles at something. Or someone.

Archer dodged the blast with ease. Lilium may be able to fly, but her attacks were hesitant. Archer was perceptive, and predicting where she would hover over to next, he shot a stun arrow in the general direction. He was perfectly on target, the stick firmly sticking to the Stark daughter's shoulder with a powerful magnet, and blowing up in her face.

"Come on Lil', kick his ass!" Cody Rogers exclaimed, sitting on the sidelines of the beatsroom with Miles, who was typing something on his Mac, the white screen reflecting off of his slim, rectangular glasses. Miles may have a more-than-decent father, but he couldn't help but get in a bit of teenage-boy time with his best friends.

Currently, he was engrossed in the mini assassin and the short, brown-haired female that always had and edge for attitude, and at the moment, altitude.

Soaring higher into the air, she turned on her invisible cloak her father wanted her to test. It sparked a moment, signaling a slight glitch in the system, but worked nonetheless while she spun in rapid circles above the archer's head like a hummingbird.

"Dammit...time to turn on the senses." Archer muttered, ears pricking for the sounds of Lilium's thrusters, and the wind movement that tousled his sharp, red hair follicles. He concentrated hard, and spun around to send another arrow towards the thruster echoes. It stopped in what seemed like midair, and rooting from the tip, color of the females' armor sprouted like a flower, and she fell on the ground with an 'oomf', the arrow being a paralyzing one for mechanisms.

"Not funny." Her terse remark spat out like a cork from a wine bottle as she jumped out of her suit; it condensed into a cube with a handle that was soon eaten by the steel ground, being repaired automatically by JARVIS. She hated briefcases.

"I thought it was. You can't ever win against the assassin, Lil'." Archer smirked, slinging his bow onto his back, as Cody walked over to the two that were beginning to bicker again.

"Hey, break it up before the building falls apart." Cody warned, stepping in between the two. Rarely had their brawls gotten deadly, but there were a few times when New York might have had to evacuate.

"You just got me at a lucky angle, indie-head."

"Sure. It's funny because I must get lucky a lot then."

"Shut it."

Lilium shoved past Archer and punched in the doorway code, then headed back to the living room. She was followed by a silent Miles, Cody, and gleaming Archer.

* * *

When they arrived in the homey, tech-like embrace, the TV was on, and Damini was sitting on the couch, normal clothes on rather than the armor. She didn't like to perform many battles, but when she did, it was a force no one could stop. She may have been loud at times and broken a few things from uncontrollable anger, but if anyone needed advice, they went strolling to Dimini.

"Hey. How was the fight?" Her voice was elegant, like a god of honey. She was browsing to boob-tube and fixed her ice-blue eyes on Lilium's brown ones. They were burning with a small fire.

"She lost. Again." Archer finished for her, and strode by the window, back facing everyone as his watchful eagle-eyes scanned his city.

Lilium silently picked up a steel coaster on the table and hurled it at Archer's head like frisbee.

Catching in solidly in his right hand, he turned his head towards it, then twisted himself backwards to glare at Lilium, who was scowling at his reflexes.

"Ha. Ha." Archer sarcastically laughed, letting the coaster drop to the ground with a clang. Miles was still going away at his computer, and Dimini inquired, "Whatcha workin' on Miles? Quick tech-gear, or is it something scientific?"

"A little of both. I'm designing a miniature hover boat that won't have any exhaust, and no battery. Normal geeky stuff like that." His voice was like one of a ghosts'. Pet projects usually meant he was in his own mathematical world. As usual.

"Ah...I see. Sort of. A girl of two worlds, it becomes hard to distinguish technology, science, and magic, I suppose." Dimini stated firmly, pretending to focus on the television.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems you have an incoming message from master Anthony Stark." JARVIS declared in his monotone. The TV flickered, and a round, slightly wrinkled face next to a petite and pointed one appeared. The only thing they had in common was the congruent worried expression that was glued to their faces.

"Hey munchkins. Look, I can't talk for long; SHIELD tech is getting more advanced and I can only hold the private chit-chats for a few moments. I'm sorry to be blunt, but all of you need to be aware of something possibly very dangerous. If you recall, about sixteen years ago before you were born, the God of craziness, Loki, attacked New York and nearly ripped it apart. All of your parents including myself teamed up to defeat him, and he was sent back with Diminis' father, Thor. Apparently, sometime or another, he had a daughter. Now, his whereabouts are unknown, but as soon as I get back, this can all be sorted out. Don't get snoopy; SHIELD runs a tight security system. The effort isn't worth it because I've already looked; no records about her have been recovered. And Dimini, Do not ask your father about this. He already knows and is investigating in Asgard and I suspect he'll get more info there than here if you don't bother him. I'm sorry for the lack of details, but that's how the cookie crumbles. If you-"

"So should we be alert, or expecting an attack of some sort? She sounds like our age; maybe the relationship with her father is not as strong as we think?" Dimini asked, voicing everyone else's' thoughts.

"Like I said, she pretty much doesn't exist. The only way we even know about this is because my specific bugs crawled around and found a dusty, skinny file in the darkest corner of evil electronic folders within the SHIELD database;she could be on Asgard, Earth, or even dead for all we know. I have to go, but just keep your eyes open; not everything is what it seems."Tony stressed,

"Everyone, just please be careful; just because we are not there doesn't mean you have total freedom to wreck everything." Pepper added, a stern but carng look on her face.

The worried heads disappeared, and the TV returned to the colorful show that was flashing like headache. No one was paying any attention.

"Well this is just great. Think we'll get a chance to actually fight?" Lilium questioned, practically bouncing on the granite kitchen counter from whence she sat.

"You think that's exciting? Millions of people dying and suffering while we battle for their and our own lives?" Cody gaped, head whipping towards her lean figure.

"That's not what I meant. It's just that-"

"Its a little boring sitting around for fifteen years." Archer finished dryly, still looking out in the window.

Rain began pouring down, but the sky was still blue.

"Perhaps, but it's a blessing in disguise. None of us have gotten hurt or are parents those last fifteen years." Miles officially spoke for the first time, eyes still fixed on the screen. He stopped typing.

"Your right, but I just can't help but-" Lilium started, but was cut off again.

"Want to fight for something?" It was Dimini this time. She was gazing blankly at the wall, then she turned her head towards Lilium, understanding in her blue eyes.

"My father always loved to tell me stories of his conquests, and battle moves he took pride on. He liked to teach me the best scrimmage he had with Mjolnir, and how he could never explain what it was like to be in a war with so much power, but little skills in how to defeat your enemy. He always said that it was an experience you could never forget, but wasn't necessarily worth remembering." Her face turned grave, and the tone lowered to almost a mutter._ Perhaps he just didn't want to recall the alliance he once retained with my uncle. _Dimini thought gravely.

Archer turned around, and left the room.

"Did he say how he defeated his brother?" Miles inquired, closing his laptop and throwing it under the couch onto the carpet, eyes curious. If they knew how to conquer Loki, his daughter should not be far different. After all, evil like that does not simply _disappear_. She was no doubt going to be a dangerous roadblock if she indeed was alive, on Asgard _or_ Earth.

"No. But if it came down to it, I doubt his daughter is exactly the same all-powerful God like him. After all, only half of the gene is passed to children." Dimini answered, standing and grabbing an apple out of the fridge by Lilium.

"Well maybe he had a wife that was a God. Somehow I don't think he found a lover in New York while trying to conquer everyone at the same time." Miles joked, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Everything isn't always as it seems; you never know, and we don't. You heard Mr. Stark: she practically doesn't exist." Cody added.

"_Practically_. A person is a person." Miles countered, standing and getting a drink of orange juice. His brain needed more fuel.

"True." Cody nodded, and with that, he left to go find Archer.

* * *

Why is it that no damned store had a knife sharpener?! I cursed mentally while stomping through a market full of ignorant people that only slapped on the name tag to earn the money for rent.

The 'How may I help you?'s that teased me as I walked past so-called employees that should never have been employed.

"You might check the aisle over there." Points in no direction I can clearly see as he walks away briskly.

"Maybe you should ask the manager." Leaves me standing with my hateful thoughts.

I had been here longer than intended; a knife sharpener should not be difficult to find for God sakes. I sighed heavily, leaving the area to walk back home; I would find the blasted thing online.

When I slammed the front door shut, there was no "Did you find what you were looking for?" or "Did you get it?" inquire from the empty house. My mother rarely drops by, and my father...

Well, is away.

I yanked open my mac to reveal a dimmed screen and a picture of a worn-out target on the screensaver. I clicked a few times, and it was followed by a message that stated I would receive my sharpened in a few days.

Great.

I threw the metal electronic tool on my bed and shut off the light to my bedroom to grab my dull knives.

They were steel, given to me by my dad. They were small, easy enough to conceal, but given enough force, they could kill anything and pierce anything.

Additionally, they were accompanied by larger ones my mother had gotten me when she last visited me from Asgard; they were just as durable as she must have known some people in high places, for they were strangely comfortable in my hands.

But like all weapons, they dulled over the years. Thus, I needed the damn sharpener which apparently, was not carried in stores anymore; it is completely ridiculous.

I shoved the pieces of steel into my windbreaker pocket, I headed out the front door to my only target in the back "garden" area.

Along dead grass, plants, weeds, and twigs that were scattered hazardously over the ground, I stood several yards away from the tempest-tossed bulk of spray-foam. The yellow was turned a near-green color from the weather and beatings it constantly took. I liked it; it was a metaphor of the delinquents at my school; they were either makeup-smeared or drowning in football jerseys, and on the rare, _abhorrent_ occasions, both.

* * *

She hated them all. Her teachers had to suffer their sarcastic remarks, wiseass attitudes, and worst of all, the thrown objects ever three minutes paper, pencils, erasers, anything the demons could find to irritate each other in an immature event of childish war. She wished school did not exist anyways.

She didn't have a future at all; her mother and father were gods; one of mischief and manipulation the other one of fidelity. Which...was the stark opposite of being manipulative and being faithful to no one.

How quaint was her parenthood; a mixture of loyalty, truth, and secrets mixed with malice.

It was a deadly combination for a fifteen-year old, especially when she might meet others who think her a threat to the universe.

Just like her father, Loki.

* * *

I exhaled, trying to let my anger go, zoning in on the far-away goal I planned to impale a steel rod into. Raising my arm, I hurled the knife at it, watching it hit the square with a satisfying 'thunk'.

Aiming for another shot, I was about to let it fly when I heard a car door slam shut.

I whipped my head around, listening intently for any sound of intruders. I lived on the country, but that did not mean I didn't live by a road.

I heard footsteps and mutters. It was moving closer. Quickly, I stuffed my weapon in the inside pocket of my jacket and like a stealth predator to its prey, I swiftly entered the house through the back door, closing it gingerly.

When I heard louder voices, I pressed my ear to the walls, listening to what sounded like a conversation. Who the hell-

"How was the Director supposing we find this girl when she seems to not even want-"

"Look, I don't know how we are going to find her, but when we do, she is coming with us whether she wants to or not. So when you see movement, just use the sedative; we don't want to have _any_ exertions in doing so. Let's split up and find her."

My heart quickened as adrenaline coursed through me in the realization that these men were probably here to kill me for some insane reason. Or kidnap.

Fantastic. I moved like a fox, hoping that through the windows, they would not see my black hair flying like a torpedo through the large abode. Quietly shutting my bedroom door, I grabbed all of my leftover knives I had not thrown or taken with me and gripped them tightly, waiting for one of the men to enter; I could probably kill him before he even saw my full body in one glance.

My arms was shaking with the amount of force I was using to simply grasp my steel weapon.

There was a door closing somewhere, then clicking sounds of shoes hitting the wood floor.

* * *

_Tunk, tunk, tunk, tunk, tunk. _The rushed noises was a sign.

They really wanted to find her, and they weren't being slow about it either; they would locate her fast.

* * *

I forced my heartbeat to stop when I saw shadows moving in front of the crack under my door. _Don't lose focus. His neck is what you are aiming for...then his partner._

My door opened as slow as hell, and the first thing I saw was the black suit, with a small gun in his hands.

It was a race to see who would react first; it lasted a split second.

* * *

I twitched in prepare for killing him.

But my arms were stopped swiftly when his voice came into the game.

"Ms. Laufeyson?" I knew if I confirmed his question, I wouldn't have a second to react; his dart in my face would come first.

"No. She's working." My lie sounded completely flawless. I wasn't surprised.

The man paused before speaking, as if pondering whether I was lying or not.

"Why are you lying? We were informed that you were the only one living here." The agent was joined with his partner as two guns were now pointed at me.

My hands itched to grasp their necks, squeeze until I felt their heartbeat cease to thump.

"I'm not lying. You were incorrectly informed; my sister is the one who you need. She will be back in an hour whether you choose to believe that or not; if you take me away, you will have snagged the wrong girl and I'm sure your boss would _love_ that." My voice was colder than winter; I hoped it would stay that way until they left.

The men looked at each other as if mentally inquiring if I was lying or not. When they lowered their guns slowly, a plan formed in my mind. As soon as they turned around to either leave or wait for my "sister", they would be searching for a ghost.

"We will remain here until she returns. If an hour has passed and she has not arrived, we will have to assume that you were lying and must be punished after taken into custody of SHIELD." The agent that approached declared the agreement like it was a life or death type of law.

"Fine." I let my arms fall, but my stone-hard grip did not loosen. The men shoved their firearms into their holsters.

"Excuse us." The two black suits left the doorway to my room.

But I knew what they were doing; they were going to check if I really had a sister; they would be back in less than thirty seconds, so I had to move fast.

Shoving the weapons in my pockets again, I opened my window quietly; thank God they did not have screens. Climbing rapidly but silently, I pushed my slim body into the square opening that was ten feet off of the ground.

Black tanker boots hitting the dry mud in the crisp air, I exhaled, watching my breath erupt into a frosty cloud in front of my steely green eyes.

I started sprinting away from the house, past the fur trees, car, and mailbox. As the red, brown and grey objects flew past me in a whirlwind of gusts, I felt dread start to tighten its grasp around my heart. If they had found me so easily, then how long would it take for them to find me without an actual house? I had weapons for defense, but it wasn't unlimited. I didn't take the car because it was probably simple for them then call their base, track the damn thing, then find me in a second and send backup to fetch me like a runaway puppy.

Not cool. Stopping to take a breath, I looked behind me; there were no screeching tires or shouting men with close-by gunshots.

Without thinking, I reached into my pocket to finger the steel, cold knife with my thumb and forefinger. I was half of a mile away from the nearest civilization...outstanding. I needed to keep moving, so I jogged the way now, adrenaline running through me in fear of the men catching up to me in seconds.

I needed to find somewhere to hide for the rest of the day, then figure out what to do afterwards. The key was to not panic; I was still confused as to why the black suited adults were chasing or trying to kidnap me in a practical way, but stopping to sit here and ponder the matter in the open air was just a death wish waiting to happen. So, I pushed on until I could find a store or something to hang out in for a while.

* * *

"Sir, we lost her."

"What do you mean you _lost_ her, Agent Munce?" The Director could not have been more upset over a simple retrieval mission.

"I mean when we were double checking the files on the girl-

"You checked the files? What in the hell for? Did she lead you astray?"

The Agent began to sweat, feeling the fury come through the phone like waves or pure acid to his ears. It made him want to cringe.

"Yes. We're sorry; we will double our efforts in finding her."

"You should have listened to me when I informed you to proceed with extreme caution; the girl is the descendant of _Loki_, and I should not have to remind you what that means, Agent." The Agents' stomachs plunged when they recalled the past, catastrophic events.

"Of course sir, consider the job done."

The line went blank. Agent Munce turned to his partner, declaring, " We gotta find that girl. And this time," he fingered his gun, "there are no excuses. Shoot on sight."

* * *

Author's SN: YES I KNOW. You: " This is so cliche; avenger kids become all happy together as they save the world from desruction and live happily ever after as the girl and some boy from the avengers fall in love. Boring."

NO. This is not cliche, I just got tired of reading them in the archive, so I'm making one that does not follow the old yellow brick road. So sit back and don't enjoy, embrace and get ready because I bet you don't have the guts to finish this story.


	2. Planting a Dormant Seed

Ashelda arrived at a convenience store on the border of the market area. Panting from running, she scanned behind her quickly for a black vehicle running around. There was none, but she could swear one would be in a moments' time. Opening the door with a ring, the clerk took no notice of her as he stared at his phone, finger jumping around the three-inch screen. As she headed to the back of the store, she caught a reflection from a mirror in the top corner of the store; an glossy, ebony vehicle was slowing down at a parking spot in front of the store's windows that looked out from where she just came from.

'Shit,' Ashelda muttered; she was already in the building that only had one entrance and one exit; they were side by side.

But then it struck her. From the past, she had seen movies where the accused would play a ring-around-the-rosie type of thing; the person would stealthily maneuver around the searching goons while they moved towards the back, and he or she would head towards the front, escaping quickly once there was clear line of sight.

That was her plan. Readying herself, she backed up the the corner where the soda was an awaited her chance to move. Mentally aware of cameras around the place, she sucked in a breath.

The doorbell jingled.

* * *

"Archer? What are you doing out here?" Cody inquired, sitting next to the red-haired friend who was currently on the outlook where Anthony Stark's suit was taken apart by JARVIS, and where a battle with the gods took place nearly sixteen years ago.

"Just...hanging. I don't like debates." His feet dangles off of the edge, and he looked upon the city as the rain continued to fall, but not as harshly as before.

"Why not?"

"Too much thinking, that's why. Why question the future and why solicit the questions you cannot answer yet? You just create more stress and confusion. I wanted to escape before my brain wrapped around it, starting to tear itself apart." Archer gazed deeply out into the empty space spread out in front of him like a splash of grey and assorted colored dots. The boy tended to think far too logically, Cody mentally declared.

"Sometimes questioning about something can lead you places you never knew about before-"

"_Never_ wanted to know about before." Archer corrected.

"Or the ones you wished you knew more about earlier." The silence between the two young males was thickening by the second before Archer asked quietly, "So asking about this Loki and his daughter, is that going to lead us somewhere we want to go, or wished we never even heard of?"

His truthful question deserved an honest answer.

"Probably the latter." Cody's answer implanted its' virus into Archer's mind, swirling around like a slow-motion tornado.

If they were to try and pursue this demigod, what would happen?

Neither of the boys knew.

* * *

I exhaled, waiting for the mens' voices to reach my ears. But it never came; they must searching in silence, hoping they would find me before I found them.

No way in hell would that happen. I peek around the corner of the nearest aisle; I couldn't even hear their feet, so they must be moving somewhat slowly. I saw the back of one, and the other heading to the left, hopefully not heading down the aisle I was standing in. Risking a short sprint to the next end of the next aisle, I stepped lightly. Neither of them noticed me when I did so. I began getting impatient; I realized I have a very short patience span.

Here I was about to get shot or kidnapped and I was getting impatient from standing here, waiting for the chance to escape my possible death or capture. How strange.

I listened intently, waiting a few seconds before making a brash decision.

When I peeked around the left corner this time, the one black suit was on left side of the aisle I was in, back to me, stalking backwards while the other one was at the end, looking down a different aisle nowhere near the door.

Good. Slipping on the right side of the aisle I was standing on the end of, I opened the door and my stomach flipped.

The doorbell rang loudly, signaling my exit.

Shit! Running full speed, I searched for another area to hide in.

I never could have guessed what happened next. In a green flash, there was something suddenly in my way as I slammed into it, and I felt an extremely crisp, cold air surround my, pressing against my skin, and a whirlwind gust of air made me gasp in surprise.

I tried to find what I had possibly bumped into, but all I could see were splotches and swirls of green and black. It looked like the light was trying to fight with the dark as I felt myself being thrown around in the air, but not making contact with anything; the brisk air still biting my flesh. I hoped my knives would not fall out as I was wriggling in the air.

It lasted for a few seconds, but ended in what seemed like a half of one.

But when I seemed to land, unbalanced and nearly falling on my ass, I was speechless. I apparently was in a world full of uncaring, unattached, detached, and frosty boulders that blended in with their environment.

However, there was one jade cape, flowing around a single individual with a golden staff that matched his lightly plated armor gloriously.

"Hello, daughter. Long time, no see." His chimes were silky and sweet like a river of honey. Stepping closer, he didn't flinch as my eyes bored into his green emerald, crystal-like globes.

"Shall I forgive your staring, or are we going to have a contest?" Loki asked teasingly, a playful sparkle in his eyes as he continued to let me gaze on him

I could not take my eyes off of this man; he was a god. His posture and broad shoulders lined up his daunting stance that probably would have sent fear down anyone's spine like a shot of adrenaline itself. His staff made him look like not only a god of fire and trouble, but punishment and cruelty. His hair was pulled back tightly, nearly sucked to his skull that made his face structures sharper than any graphics could possibly enhance on any electronic device. Although his gaze was as green as ever, behind it was a steady layer of grief and hatred. It was not for me because it was permanently burned there. Forever. Sudden memories of the news spreading the possible rumors of a "Loki" terrorizing New York, and the images of him standing above the area with a snicker on his face eddied in my head; vicious citizens calling him a crazed maniac, the idea that he was a god of lies and trickery. It made me want to smash the TV; this was my father.

His clench on his baton was a death-grip, but I could not tell if his knuckles were white from grasping it so tightly because his skin was by far, tomb-like white. On the tip of the razor-sharp blade stood a shimmering, lustrous orb of blue light that resembled something of a crystal of some sort. It flickered every few minutes.

"Um...are you-" I started, narrowing my eyes questionably.

"Your father? Yes. An evil mastermind that is a god of lies and deception? No." His face twisted in a contorted grimace of hatred and mockery; obviously he was trying to imitate the people of New York.

"But you are a god, right?"

"Yes, is that all that matters to you? Your legal guardian coexisting with the possession of formidable and potent powers?" He raised his right brow, testing me.

"Should it be?''

"Perhaps." He said nothing more, studying me like a specimen, eyes chruning with curiosity. He seemed to be trying to figure me out with a few simple questions. I wanted to know him better too, but I wasn't going to ask him what his favorite color was so directly. I was dealing with a man of wit, authority, and vigor mixed with loathing.

To break the awkward silence, I declared bluntly, " I don't care who or what you are; how can I be sure you are my real parent?" As if abducting me and starting a game of questions wasn't enough.

He blinked for the first time, and replied, "Your name is Ashelda Laugans. You like to take your anger out on people's paper faces pinned onto targets at the home I built for you. You prefer throwing knives than a gun or bow. You favor the medieval weapons like spears and axes to the firearms invented on midgard and have a talent for developing animosity for individuals who are far less unintelligent as yourself. Am I correct?" He raised his eyebrow once more, a smug and defiant look on his sharpened face, staff twitching as he shifted his weight slightly.

"A little observance from above and I could find out all of that by myself. How do I know you do not want to kill me?" I inquired, stepping back ever so lightly. He chuckled, inhaling for a laugh and probed, "Where are we, young one? Do you recognize this planet?"

I dragged my gaze from the tall and broad figure, and looked upwards and behind him, my eyes taking in the grey and blue atmosphere where no life seemed to exist. The ground we stood on was littered with rocks, but no mud. The snow fell delicately, but there was no water. The sun never seemed to have set its rays on this world;the enlarged stalagmites and stalactites pointed dangerously upwards and down the the ground, threatening to kill a simple insect that took a wrong turn, if there was any organisms besides us on this rock.

The air was much more than crisp, and there seemed to be...no sky of atmosphere...just space. That led to my conclusion that there was not oxygen. Wait-

"Yes, you are alive and breathing very normally. You are part god, and breathing without oxygen is a natural occurrence." He must have seen the surprise on my face because he smiled, almost warmly as he stepped closer to me, breath turning into stark fog that ran down my neck while he circled me like a shark, examining his prey.

"You are my daughter. You are powerful, and I have abducted you out of a severe situation recently to warn you and inform you of matters that have yet to pass. Ashelda, you posses many of my talents, and one of them is being able to hide your emotions from everyone. You can throw any matter of objects with precise and treacherous accuracy; I would rather risk a blow from Mjolnir than chance that you striking me with one of your steel arsenals. You shy away from the pitiful and the weak and wish to command them; you never back from a mental challenge, and wish only to rid the world of idiotic intentions and beings. You wish to see those you dislike in pain. This is you, is it not?" His tone strengthened, and he leaned forward to my face, eyes piercing me.

I did not blink. I did not stutter. I did not move any muscle upon answering.

"Yes."

* * *

"Miss Dimini, your father is approaching the Stark tower, shall I unlock the secondary exterior entrance for him?" JARVIS's voice blared through the demi-gods' ears as she listened intently to the message while sipping her orange juice by the fridge and by Lilium, who was sitting on the granite counter, watching Miles blankly take a swig out of his glass of juice as well.

"Yes, thank you JARVIS." Dimini placed her glass ungracefully on the counter, the liquid sploshing back and forth and nearly spilling all over the counter. She was enthusiastic at her father's return from Asgard; she wasn't the only one, they were all wanting to hear from the god of thunder if his brother's daughter truly was dangerous and out there killing populations.

When Dimini headed out onto the area where Archer and Cody were, they all met at the edge of the circular platform, waiting for Thor's expected arrival.

Sure enough, within seconds of silence, a red cape came zooming at an alarming speed towards the teenagers like an arrow from a longbow.

With a forced but graceful landing that made new, small and zig-zagging crack in the platform, the thunderous, boisterous and wise father stood up, hammer in hand as a sparkle is his blue eyes met ever figure's eyes.

His hammer dropped to the ground with a loud, _twang, _as he smiled ear to ear.

"Descendants of allies: warm welcome to all!" The man waved vigorously to all of them, and bear-hugged his daughter, Dimini. She smirked after embracing him and the question that lingered in everyone's mind was voiced immediately.

"Have you found anything on Loki's daughter?" Archer had the question burning a hole in his brain ever since he left the room. Everyone did not regret his sudden outburst.

Thor's eyes darkened with a cloud of slight fear, but not the emotional type.

He let Dimini back away, returning to her companions, awaiting an answer with them.

"I am afraid not, young Avengers. She has escaped Heimdall's watchful gaze along with my brothers', unfortunately. The Allfather cannot fathom as to how they escaped his trained gaze; my theory is that when Loki figured how to shield himself from Heimdall, he cast some sort of outer protection for his daughter as well. However that is my only theory to the whereabouts to the two and I do not even know the maidens' name." Thor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"My dad will be back from DC tomorrow around noon; we can solve the problem then." Lilium stated, looking straight at Thor.

The rain stopped.

"We?" He chuckled, and continued, "You are far too young for a force such as my brother's anger let alone his daughter's. She may be under his influence, and if that is apparent then we will have gained a very dangerous couple to deal with. I do not want to involve any of you in this; if harm came to my fellow Avenger allies, the guilt would be heart wrenching " Thor itemized as he grandly strode into the tower, hammer now in his hand, grave look carved in stone into his muscular face.

"Wait, what?!" Several protests came from the group of extraordinary teenagers at various times.

Thor continued to stroll inside the building, forcing the cape to be the only thing the youth could talk to. They all scrambled after him, Archer and Cody exchanging a glance of anxiety from their last conversation. Lilium sighed, rolling her eyes; her persuasive skill would have to kick in right about now. Dimini looked like she was about to test the theory that she could control thunder; she could not believe her father. Miles just wanted to understand as to why the god was here in the first place; his sudden arrival surely meant something must be wrong.

As the glass door closed when everyone entered the monumental tower. Thor seemed to be searching for something or someone when Dimini inquired, "Why can't we fight? We-"

"First of all, my daughter, none of my friends _or_ you have any traces as to whether there will indeed be _any_ fight for that matter. Second, you of all people know the mass danger there is even in one, simply scrimmage Loki has killed countless others, forced innocent to do his immoral acts, and have betrayed everyone he has ever sworn loyalty to; including the Allfather. He is a criminal that must be caught, and is far more intelligent than you may know; his wit and skill in the art of magic and mischief is far more precarious than any god or creature I know of, even the dwarves." Thor bellowed, trying his best to get the children to see that Loki is not one to hold a yearn to battle with.

"Dwarves?" Miles probed curiously, eyebrow raised. Thor had spoken of such organisms before, but Miles never had a chance to quench his thirst for knowledge of them. It seemed today was not going to suffice either.

"Beings on a planet near Asgard." The large male answered halfheartedly, waving it off as he continued to search for something.

"What are you looking for?" Lilium questioned, looking around with everyone else in the room.

"I need to find the other Avengers; I want a meeting to commence. I already recognize Anthony will not be here until next light, but as for the others, we can at least star to unravel this puzzling affair of Loki's locations and heir. " He turned to the group of youngsters that were spreading amongst the room. The boys went to the couch as the girls to stand by the piece of furniture.

"In the meantime," Thor trained his blue orbs on the females and the males, stressing every word that escaped his thin lips.

"Do not discuss the matter in depth that would cause a search. Dimini," his intense gaze fell to his only offspring, eyes stabbing her figure.

"You may have the power to call Heimdall to transport you and your companions to Asgard; do not such thing. Try to curb your questions for now, little one. You all may be eager to pry with your lingering questions, and I will try to keep you all up to date with new information, that I can promise." Pausing, he continued in a slightly darker tone, hair staring to fall from behind his ears.

"However, I cannot promise there will not be another threat nor can I promise there will be; perhaps we are all over reacting or under reacting, but I do know this: my brother is dangerous, and if he has plans to return, he will be more fearful than before. Do not take my warnings lightly. I shall contact Steve and the others and we shall meet tomorrow with the Anthony as well, but tread lightly young ones. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call for help." Thor concluded, and he left the room briskly, cape an angry, flowing, crimson piece of fabric that threatened to come off with the stride Thor paced.

After a very brief albeit uncomfortable silence, Lilium was the first to comment.

"Well that was cheery. What say you we order in some pizza?" She was met with a few nods and smiles, but they were not filled with happiness.

They were filled with dread and deep thought.

* * *

A wide, white-toothed grin spread gleefully on the god of fires' angled and clean face.

"Good." He seemed for a moment, happy and content with me, as if meeting me for the first time and about to ask if I wanted to do something fun, something a new dad would ask upon meeting his offspring, or if it was his weekend with me.

But it faded quickly, leaving me to ask another question.

"You never confirmed our location."

"I have a feeling you already know. Your mother has told you before, has she not?" His lips were pale I could scarcely tell if they were moving when he spoke.

I thought, recalling her ranting on about 'my father away in... taking care of...ice and rock...'' the memory had several blank holes; she had not visited in several months to a two years. I began to become frustrated, and he sensed my anger immediately.

"You become hateful and upset easily. Something I can teach you to use to your advantage in time." It was an observations as if he were studying me while I was deomstrating a test of some sort.

"Jortunheim?"

"Jotunheim, little one. Jotunheim." He nodded in approval and took a step back, smirking still as he waved his staff around the area we stood on, crouching to my level at my side.

"Do you see this empire? It's ours, you know. We could share it together, just you and me. But if we are, you have to promise me something." He turned his head to me, eyes once again trying to kill me.

"What?" I whispered, confused as to why I was whispering. The snow was so quiet, almost silent that we did not have to strain to hear. He did not blink as he answered firmly, "If the Director of the Avengers ask you to join them, you must accept so we can destroy them from the inside and out."

I blinked.

* * *

_"Several citizens were critically injured, but there were few deaths thanks to the Avengers, who saved New York from the terrorist known as Loki." The blonde newscaster walked up another woman, holding the microphone to her face as she asked, "Did you encounter any of the Avengers?"_

_"Yes. Captain America saved my life. He..I just...he deserves everyone's thanks in my opinion." the lady quivered, dirt caught in her long braid as she nodded gratefully as she answered happily._

_Ashelda did not believe in superheros._

_"Many researchers are trying to investigate as to who the terrorist was; Loki is the name of Norse mythological character, perhaps there was some connection? Many scientists believe-" Ashelda turned the TV off. She did not live in New York, and was suddenly thankful she hadn't. _

_But when the image of them man appeared on the screen, she could not help but think he appeared very familiar to her. _

_So familiar he felt like a long-lost relative. _

* * *

"You want to use me?" I was not stupid. He _did_ want to use me.

"For reasonable purposes, young one. They nearly destroyed me and if that were the case, you would not be alive and under my care or your mothers'. I still wish the best for you of course, but to achieve that, we first must get rid of any nuisances standing in our way, yes?" He waited expectantly, staff glowering as if it too was waiting for an answer.

I thought for moment, trying to figure out if this was all just a scam. He was my father: I knew that. It was the idea that he wanted to use me to be his own little personal weapon of destruction to these so-called superheros, then what could really go wrong? Sure one could blow up into a green fuzzball of chaos who didn't understand control, and one could talk slick and build armor; real talent, I thought sarcastically.

However, my father had been patiently, or impatiently waiting to meet and tell me this himself and fulfill his wishes that he could in no possible way complete himself; I was valuable business-wise and hopefully, kin-wise. I really preferred it if my birth parent loved me,and did not see me as a toy or goon to carry out his wishes, so I tested him.

"What if I said no?" I stepped closer, meeting him with no fear.

"What if you just want to pretend you love me like a real father, then decide to leave when I need you most like you have so far? How can I trust you that this isn't just some scam to get you closer to being king of the mountain?" I spat, eyes narrowing as I was currently on fire.

"If you had decided that you would not like to aid me in pulverizing those pests, then we will have a problem. Sooner or later, those delinquents will find us; Thor, my idiot for a brother is among the group of ranting creatures and could easily find me were it not for the concealment I have us both under as we speak. You and I could try to live in peace, plotting against the Allfather, but unless we find a way to rid ourselves of those insolent fools, it will make the task much harder than required." He finished, slight annoyance creeping into his tone.

I blinked. He was telling the truth; his eyes were glazed with something like anger or intense thought, but not lies.

"Fine." I answered, shoving my hands in my pockets to feel the daggers for comfort. A thought penetrated my mind for the first time.

"How am I going to get back to Earth?"

A sly smile spread across his features as he replied, " Leave that to me."

I may not trust my "father" to-the-death per say, but I had to start my life sometime, and by admitting that this man is somewhat related to me in some distant way may be the path to take towards getting somewhere. Whether somewhere meant getting into more danger or getting into riskier moments in life, I didn't particularly care; I found myself craving it.

How strange.


	3. Sprouting Within Fire

Everyone sat around the glass table, thinking quietly, the sound of chewed pizza and soda sipps the only sound loitering in the air. Nearly - empty pizza boxes sat contentedly on the furniture, as if emphasizing the amount of time no one had spoke.

"This is outrageous. How can they not want us to at least try and fight?" Archer spat suddenly, making everyone jump. He rose up, looking at everyone directly in the eye with his own pair; they were sharp and clear, as was his mind.

"Archer, we can't just jump in a fight like our parents can; we're just kids! How old are they compared to us?" Miles debated. He had a fair point in Dimini's mind, for she did not always share his father's early enthusiasm in wars and the urge to fight, but a part of her did wish to have a battle alongside her father to prove she was ready, at least.

"Miles is right, but I think Archer does have a point. We outrank many other kids our age when it comes to fighting and survival skills." She remarked, wiping her mouth with a nearby, scrunched napkin.

After burping, Lilium barked, "Yes, let's wade into a war with the latest tech and hammers and then we can defeat everything that I'm _sure_ will not even try to fight back; that will solve everyone's problems." Her sarcasm further insulted the idea that fighting aliens or Loki himself was ridiculous as well as out of their hands.

"But think about it; we do have a pretty good advantage. After all, who can summon thunder, kill people with a coaster, and fly in a highest-tech suit before lunch?" Cody smirked, soda in his hand. Though his smirk covered his uncertainty of voicing his idea.

"Here's an idea: let's just drop it for now. Fighting is useless, and we all heard Thor: we aren't going anywhere towards a fight yet. Our time will come." Miles retorted, standing up and stretching, adjusting his glasses as he lowered his hands. As he began walking from the couch, Archer asked, "So you just want to sit and watch the ball game roll on by?"

"That's-" Cody started, but he was cut off.

"I can't believe you guys; while our parents are off saving the worlds, none of you want to be a part of it!"

"It's not that we don't want to, its just we can't right now. Archer, we all know inside that there's a born-warrior waiting for his or her chance to show off to the world the next generations' powers and capabilities, but now isn't that time." Cody assured, standing up and giving one of his best friends a pat on the back. And a slight grease stain on his black shirt.

Though put out, Archer looked down and silently agreed. The matter pushed to the back of everyone's minds, the silence hung in the air once again as everyone began cleaning up the pizza mess. The day suddenly turned gloomy and full of aniticipation for what the Avengers and Fury might decide the next day.

* * *

_The next day..._

"You know the point of Chess is to win, not to see how many pieces you can lose in an hour, Archer." Cody beamed, swiftly moving his piece over his opponents', capturing it to his side for the upteenth time.

Growling and glaring once again at Cody, he furrowed his eyebrows and tried to focus on how to beat Cody, a master at Chess after his dad taught him how to play.

Lilium, Dimini, and Miles were playing an X-Box game that currently, Lilium was losing and couldn't help but make up for it by spitting sarcastic remarks every move and button pushed. Miles couldn't do anything but counter it with a scientific fact that went against it.

"I bet you couldn't run think that fast!" She shouted, after getting passed in a Mariokart game.

"Technically, the amount of time it takes for one to think can't be measured because your brain will actually find the answer, before you verbally answer. Also-" Miles started.

"Okay I get it. Just be quiet and race. Dimini, what side are you on?" Lilium demanded, not looking at her.

Driving a Toad kart, she didn't reply. On purpose.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Archer screamed, slamming his fist on the table the electronic chess board was on. His fist went through his own pawns and the edge of the board as the electronic picture didn't even fizzle. Cody just smiled, unphased by his outburst. He had just captured his knights, and was about to finish off when JARVIS's mechanical voice filled the room.

But his voice wasn't the only thing that poured into the room when after he spoke.

"Excuse children, but I was told by Mr. Stark to inform you that Loki's offspring will be arriving to the tower soon. He advises you all to try and cooperate when he or she arrives. He also wishes to-" But he didn't get far because the room froze temporarily, but then had a very, very cold snap.

"What?! What?! Isn't that just a little f&$%ing unsafe?!" Archer shouted at the top of his lungs. He jumped out of his chair, knocking it over as Dimini did the same, only with the couch. Everyone was standing as if they were cats about to pounce their hairs stood of and their ears straining for any information the could cling to.

"Mr. Stark would like me to inform you that along with the offspring's arrival, he or she should be neutral. They will not be hostile." JARVIS concluded calmly.

"How can anyone let that sniveling creep's kid in here?! I'm pretty sure they will not be happy here, and will NOT refrain from attacking us." Cody retorted sharply.

"Hey, maybe they aren't that bad. Maybe they haven't even met Loki." Miles countered, trying to calm the room.

"Who-no. That's not possible. Someone as dangerous and cunning as Loki wouldnt just let their kid run off and live free; he would use them as a tool to kill others. It isn't that simple." Lilium snapped.

"Well we won't know until he or she gets here, will we?" Dimini asked, shooting everyone a look that stated to just keep calm, be on alert, and keep your attitude to a minimum.

The day was not going to be a smooth ride.

* * *

After Loki and Ashelda talked about what to do, he helped her get back down to Earth...where she conveniently landed next to the building the Avengers were meeting in. Loki managed to somehow send a faux file to the SHIELD database stating his offspring existed, but had no relation or interaction with him; it seemed he had connections back on Earth.

Of course, as soon as he did so, the meeting with the Avengers and Fury went up in flames. After the brief flare of what to do when there was a sudden signal something had arrived from another universe, all of the Avengers went on high alert. Captain America, Tony, and Bruce were the only ones who didn't have their "suits" on, but Tony called JARVIS to have his flight-cooperative suit ready, just in case. When all they saw was what seemed like a girl, everyone had an invisible question mark lingering over their heads.

"Nice trench coat." Was all she had said.

"Who are you? Are you a descendant of Loki a-" Fury started to bark, but was interrupted with a sincere frown and furrowed eyebrows.

"That depends on if you plan to shoot me right now." Ashelda spat, but a soft expression was molded delicately on her pointed face. She held her stance confidently, and Bruce analyzed that this wasn't the average teenage girl. He inwardly smirked; being the daughter of a crazy god probably had its designated side effects, if this was truly her.

"No riddles. You don't want to get shot, we don't want to hurt you; it's that simple." Tony retorted before Fury could reply, but he seemed to agree.

"I'm no mood to kill anyone either, thanks for asking. But no, I don't consider myself related to that guy-er...god, I guess." Ashelda blinked, staring down each of the Avengers one by one, even the assassin with blazing red hair.

* * *

Each of the "Avengers" looked back at me with a curious savage, yet I could see fear. THey were studying me, waiting for me to make a move that would give them an excuse to try and slice my arms off. Lying was my god-given talent. Literally, and I was glad to exercise it;the short encounter with SHEILD's men did not count; I wasn't quite trying as hard as I was now, if trying was even the right word for my efforts at this point.

"So you have never made verbal or any type of contact with Loki or his relatives?" The one with a bow strapped snugly to his back asked me, the one named Hawkeye. Loki and him were on first-mind basis, apparently.

"No."

"Then how were you transported here moments ago?" The "captain" inquired, suspicion clouding his eyes like crazy.

"I'm not really sure. I was watching TV and doing homework when I was suddenly standing in front of this building and seven accusing adults." I replied, and automatic edge to my transparent voice. I didn't want them to think I was trying hard to lie, but I needed to show I was related to him with my attitude. At this point, it wasn't that much of a challenge.

"So you just appeared here for no apparent reason and you also claim to have to relation to our family whatsoever?" Once again, the ever-skeptical accusations continued. This time, they were from the science project gone wrong: the one called Bruce.

"Pretty much. I don't really have any memory of anyone living with me, other than partly my mother, who doesn't even know my middle name. She left before I reached double digits." I stated dryly, showing no emtion. That wasn't not a complete lie.

After a few exchanged glances, suspicious looks, and twitches, most people's hands left their grasp upon their weapon, but not out of reach of it.

"What's your name?" The director questioned, stepping closer a few feet. I didn't flinch.

"Ashelda...Laufeyson I suppose."

"Ashelda, you are to accompany Mr. Stark to his Tower for now, and then we will decide what to do with you later. If you are proven innocent to a full extent, you may have the option of joining us, " I caught a few confused glances from the "captain" and a head swerve from the billionaire as the director continued. "or not. If you attempt anything funny, Mr. Stark will make a full report and you will be prosecuted to the fullest extent. Understood?"

I paused before answering, studying the "Mr. Stark" intently before answering, "Fine." Refusing to take my eyes off of him.

After a few grumbles I couldn't quite catch, I was escorted to his car with a few encouraging yet forceful pushes, like a convict to her death sentence.

This was going to be the worst car ride ever, and I couldn't wait to meet my new friends as the car door slammed shut.

* * *

"So uh...are you like, Loki's half-daughter or are you one hundred percent his baby?" Tony inquired, staring at me from his rearview mirror like I was an alien. I suppose I was in his narrowed eyes.

"Let's just say we don't really 'spend weekends' together eating ice-cream and sharing stories." I answered tersely, ignoring his gaze. I looked out the window, admiring the birds that flew over the turn signals, copletely clueless to the rules of the road,and of human life.

"Ah. That makes two of us I guess..." He replied awkwardly, trying to pretend to focus on the road, even thought I realized his autopilot for JARVIS was on. DId he think I was really that stupid?

Scoffing and rolling my eyes, I spat, " You can stop faking your driving skills, if you have any. I know Fury just wants you to keep both eyes on me." I turned away from his pericing, yet slightly amused brown eyes that glanced back at me in the mirror again. He seemed amused I was that observant. Great.

* * *

When we arrived, Tony told me the basics I knew he was going to say even if Fury had neglected him permission:

1) Don't break my house

2) Security is in action

3) No killing the Avenger's offspring

Joy. It feels like Christmas.

On my way up the elevator, I saw a line of stainless steel, silver buttons. There were numbered ones and a few that I'm sure were for the use of Stark. Four of them were blank at the bottom of the columns of buttons, and I was tempted to push them all at once.

When the door slid open, I was embraced with five heads turned my way. Five heads that had several different expressions plastered to their faces. Mostly hatred and suspicion, combined with outrage.

"Look what the cat dragged in." One with red hair spat, barely loud enough for me to hear. I doubt he had intended for me to hear it, but I answered his taunt before another boy with green eyes and glasses was about to say something.

"Look what the bird hacked up." I raised my eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes, looking like he wanted to throw something. Archer.

"Are you Ashelda?" A boy with dirty blonde hair that almost covered his blue eyes asked, face tense, back straight.

"Are you Cody Rogers?"

"I asked you first." Firm remark.

I paused. "Yes." My answer didn't seem to hease the tension growing in the room. It was increasing so rapidly, the air was getting thinner and thinner by the second.

"So I take it you have met your father?" A girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail questioned, eyes soft but body language tight like a screw.

"And I take it you're Anothony Stark's daughter?" I countered, returning her sharp gaze.

"To you, it is. My friends have various names for me, but you won't be in that category for quite a long time, _traitor_." The girl had an edge that snapped the room's atmosphere in half.

"I could say the same about you, Lilium." I knew all of their names, I just needed proof that that's what they were what Loki told me, and what I inferred: dull, mindless offspring that were completely spoiled in nearly every way. I raised my eyebrows at her unresponsive language, body and verbal.

"You know, assumptions are very dangerous because it changes your perspective about something, or in this case, somebody. But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" I spat, coming closer just to screw with her. She jumped off the counter and embraced me, eyes blazing, muscles ready to strangle me.

She wouldn't be able to touch me after what I could do to-

"Okay, welcome daughter of Loki, good to have you here. Let's take this down a notch- or, seven. Lilium?" A boy with glasses and a thin complexion came near us, but didn't come in physical contact with me or the soon-to-be-active volcano in front of me.

"Fine." She retorted, turning her back on me for just a second before walking by Cody, who put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

Hm. Physical contact. Interesting.

I noticed Dimini and the archer were speechless, despite the redhead's attempted stab earlier.

"Look, none of us are perfectly fabulous with this decision but if our parents agreed on this then we can't do anything about it. I'm sure Ashelda isn't going to kill us yet so let's try to get along, okay?" The mediator was Miles Banner. That would have been my second guess.

The room was plagued with silence as protesting glares shot at him, but some kept their gaze on me.

"Not yet, at least." I said dryly. I turned around and left them all staring at my back as I headed for the hallway towards me room, which I received a message on a personal ( but tracked and monitored by Stark ) communicator from Stark specifying where I was to go.

"This is going to be fun." I muttered, gazing out the window at the end of the hallway.

_Contact me when you are ready. I'll be waiting. _My father's voice echoed in my head.

I smiled.


	4. Apple or Orange?

"Are you kidding me?" Archer asked quietly. He shook his head, spiked red hair seemingly on fire. He glared at everyone, as if they were his enemies.

"Are you shitting me? This is insane, letting _that _in the tower so it can wreck havoc and wait until the right moment to try and take us out?!" Voice growing with every second, his shoulders tensed, fists clenched.

"Archer, no one likes the idea of her being here, but until we talk with our parents, there's nothing we can do. I doubt she'll try and kill us-" Cody started, but Archer snapped.

"SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF LOKI! Does NO ONE remember what he did?" He nearly shouted, eyes bulging. He moved closer to the center of the room and said, "JARVIS, bring up the videos of New York when Loki was terrorizing the city of every market, street, and building." He demanded.

"Archer this is nonsense. We are all aware of Loki's actions. Maybe his daughter is different." Dimini pleaded, exchanging glances at everyone else in the room.

"Certaintly, sir." In a yoctosecond, light blue and nearly transparent screens were scattered about in the room; sounds of explosions, screams, and smashed glass erupted, filling the once-silent room of horror and unpleasant noise.

"Arhcer, just because she's his daughter doesn't mean she's exactly like him. We haven't really invested in her past. Why assume she's such a criminal already?" Miles asked, but he already knew the answer. He was scared.

"Yeah, because I'm sure she doesn't have _any_ powers, isn't communicating to her father this instant, and even though she looks exactly like him, can't _possibly_ follow in her father's footsteps, because we haven't whatsoever." Archer's condescending sarcastic jabs were touching everyone's mind, but there wasn't anything to be done. Ashelda was here to stay. For now.

"Archer, just calm down, okay? As said before, none of us want this, but it isn't our decision. Let's get to know Ashelda before we make any assumptions, at least. You're just upset because you have assassin's blood in you. You're senses are on high alert, and your brain dubs Ashelda as an enemy because she reminds you of Loki; we get it. Just hold off for a while until we figure this out." Dimini stated strongly, offering a small smile and twinkling eyes.

"Yeah Arch, let's just hold off on the killing." Cody added, standing up to give him a pat on the back before heading to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"As much as I agree with you buddy, we need to let this go to see where it will end up. Be alert, but not hostile." Lilium concluded.

After a few moments to mull it over and process the statistics, Archer blinked, and agreed to refrain from bursting into an assassin for a few days.

"Fine. But I swear, _one_ false move and she won't be standing for more than a _second_." He declared, grunting as he left the room to practice his archery skills. as the footage disappeared.

"Man, one of these days his temper is going to slaughter a town." Dimini scoffed as soon as he was out of earshot, rolling her eyes as she discarded the empty pizza boxes and trash lying about the room.

Everyone chuckled, amused at Archer's outburst, but also well aware they should be on their guard as well.

* * *

Ashelda whipped around, sliding her back against the wall silently, listening to the enemies' conversation.

"...daughter of Loki...looks exactly like him...standing for more than..." She scoffed at every sentence. Archer wouldn't stand a chance against her powers. She could so many things just to rips his arm off. She could move objects with her mind, teleport, summon-

Archer swept right past her, fuming, failing to notice her.

She had hear him coming, and realizing that moving was not a good idea, she stood her ground, waiting for him to pass. She rolled her eyes, picturing him discovering her eavesdropping, try and execute her on the spot, failing, and making an idiot of himself.

Turning around, she began ascending to her room, she glanced at her communicator, Anthony's message regarding her room location. It was probably a closet.

* * *

I thought bitterly. Heading to where the hallway was, I soon came upon it. I recognized that the hallway ended, and was in the top, far corner of the tower. There was no escaping unless I jumped out of the window or somehow hotwired JARVIS.

Opening the door, I was surprised to find it looked luxurious, albeit unused. It was clearly just a simple guest room, but it was luxurious to me, and definitely not a closet.

The bed was at least a king size, with plush white sheets and fluffed pillows as if there had been handpicked by a designer. The floor was a sea of manila carpet in the bedroom, but then became a smooth mahogany towards the small kitchen and bathroom. It was simple, and the granite counters outlined that this room was meant to for someone who had no intention of leaving it.

How quaint.

I blinked, and strode to the massive window on the right side of the bed. Touching the thick glass, JARVIS home menu appeared, as if I had called him to service. The light blue digital pixels appeared, and I hesitated in pressing anything.

"Is there anything you require, madam?" His superior voice filled the room pleasantly, as if we were best friends over for tea.

"No." I snapped, and drew the blinds.

(Isolation-Iron Man 3) After pulling the black curtains as close as possible, I sat on the bed, gazing into the wall. Taking a picture of a black rectangle down so I could use the wall as a mental projector screen for my imagination, I tried to remember details about my father. I felt slightly hurt he wanted me to do this when he never asked for anything before, but that was the problem. All he wanted to use me, let alone have reason to contact or talk to me, was so he could extract his personal revenge. He didn't even know me, and yet, I felt obliged to make him happy.

* * *

If anyone would have asked Ashelda why she was even doing this, she would not have an answer. Half of her wanted to cause harm to the Avengers and their offspring. She had always been isolated, teased, even pushed away from teachers and her parents, so they deserved the same pain. She saw how fortunate those brats were, and she swore never to let herself become close to them. She stared into wall, digging into her memory for any memories of her father. All she pulled out of her brain was the image of him in his cloak on the planet she chat-chitted with him. All she saw was his stone-cold eyes.

But nothing before that. Not a blur, or speck. Just nothing but her much-missed weapons and targets.

Wait.

* * *

I jumped up, and yanked my door open. Rushing down the hall, I suddenly stopped, an idea occurring to me.

"JARVIS, Anthony Stark didn't say I couldn't leave the tower, right?"

"That is correct ma'am, but he informed me to specify if you did, you were to inform someone. Specifically and preferably him."

"Fine. Tell him I need to go back to my house really quick? Got it?" I didn't hear his response, but I dashed down the stairs, skipping three steps, and slammed myself into the door that led to the main entrance to the tower, slightly dizzy with trampling down about a thousand flights. I pulled open the door as hard as I could, but it was locked.

"You've got to be kidding me." I retorted, thinking about knocking down the door.

"I stated before that you must wait until Mr. Stark gets here before you can leave the premise, madam. He will be here in approximately twenty minutes." JARVIS said calmly.

I growled louder than intended, and spun around when I heard a small step behind me. On fire, I saw Miles. He looked at me as if wondering why I was here, but quickly turned and continued on his way. Probably towards the kitchen.

"Wait." I rolled my eyes and strode over to him. He stood his ground, and I asked as I approached him, "Is there a shooting range in this place?"

"Yes..." he looked down.

"Yes what? What?! Is there like a fee or-" I started grunting, but he shook his head, saying quietly, "No, no. It's just that it's mainly Archer who uses that for his bow an arrow. He the one with red-"

"I know what he looks like." I glanced at the hallway to my right, and made a spontaneous decision to explore it. Walking past Miles, I head his foot steps go into the kitchen while I ventured down the wooden, wide hallway scattered with doors, and random paintings of black rectangles. When I reached the end, I looked at the door to my right, a steel, storage-looking type of door that was ice-cold when my hands gripped the handle.

I opened it with a mighty shove, ( there was some type of strange resistance ) and gaped. The room was outside.

It was as if a steel square was shoved into the building, corner-first, and no one bothered to put an railings of any sort. It was just a large, square, gray platform. I guessed it was used for Anthony's suit testing methods, or for throwing invaders off of the roof.

I stepped close to the edge, toes hanging off.

The rain was picking up, suddenly. The skies became darker, and drops of ice-like raindrops soaked gently into my shoulders and hair. One fell on my nose, chilling it completely.

I smiled. Exhaling, I watching my breath become swept away by the crisp, bone-chilling air. I watched seemingly ant-sized cars move under my feet at a glacial pace. I knew if I fell, I would be okay. Taking off my windbreaker, I let my wings unfold slowly and slide through the new slits in my shirt, gazing at them proudly, but with curiosity. I drunk something my father gave me before he threw me back down to Earth.

"Just in case of an emergency. It's not permanent, just for a week or so. If you need them again, contact me; I have a scientist working on more, what you have is a prototype, but effective." Loki's words echoed in my head, winding around the strange additions. I wondered what running into someone with them wrapped around me would feel like.

The flight stabilizers were not feathers, and not like a bat's either. They resembled ice, but not like the average blue, crystal clear ice. They were ragged, but smooth feeling, and quite large. They were not stiff, but completely flexible. I let them catch the raindrops, and I curled them towards my face, watching them slide down the wings, and continue falling towards New York. I exhaled again.

Closing my eyes, I thought hard, trying insanely hard to remember my father before I had officially met him the other day. My eyes squished together in the effort, my fists clenched, and my wings stretched involuntarily. I gasped, my eyes popping open in frusteration. Growling like an upset dog, I stood up completely, no longer bending down. I wondered how I had gotten in that position in the first place.

Blinking and letting my wings retract once more under my clothes as I pulled my windbreaker back on. Zipping it up snugly, I went back outside, silently claiming the platform my new bedroom, despite the tedious order I had to remain in my old "room". I was greeted by JARVIS's stoic tone informing me that Stark was waiting outside. Getting into his car, I said, "I have no idea where my house is from here, but I know the address."

He paused and looked at me blankly before answering, "No funny business?"

"'Course not." I gave him a most convincing lop-sided smirk, holding his steady gaze. He blinked, then typed something into his screen that was placed on the horn of the wheel.

"Shoot."

"2141 Marms Greenwood drive, SW." There was the sound of soft bleeping noises, and then I felt the jolt of the car moving at a high speed forward and away from the Stark tower.

I smirked.

* * *

"Got any friends?" I supposed he was trying to find out if I had any accomplices, like a criminal. Awesome.

"No. Not any with indestructible shields, anger management issues, or red-haired bratty kids." I spat, watching trees fly by as the speedometer in the Mustang read '65' and continued to climb.

"You met Archer. Yeah he's like his mother; major temper and no patience for...outsiders." His nose twitched and I watched his hands move back and forth with the road. JARVIS's update of ten minutes to my house splashed across the ceiling like paint.

We had been sitting silently in the vehicle for at least two hours, but time went by quickly, as Pepper and Stark had been talking for nearly the whole time. He had her in his ear, so I could only make out half of the conversation.

"No Pepper, it's on the car seat in the work-...no...it's, no I-...Pepper if you gave me a chance to talk maybe you might understand why it was placed there in-...'sigh'...I-...fine. Well what did Rhodes want with it anyways? No, he asked me earlier but I said quite clearly he had no-...no. No! It-, look Pepper it doesn't matter why the press can't..." and so on were his gibbers with his girlfriend. Listening to the rain continue to patter and slam itself onto the car was relaxing, and I almost fell asleep.

Then I remembered I was in the car with Anthony Stark.

"You think I'm an outsider?"

"Well, you are not an insider, that's for sure. I figured you were uh...blue, maybe?" He watched the road with little interest, pretending to care about my safety, I supposed.

"No. Why would I be blue?"

"Nevermind. I think his brother, Thor just described him as a bit of sad fellow. That's all." His words sounded rushed, and by the time he pulled up to the front of my house, the silence couldn't have been more deafening.

"Here's the dealio. Hop in, hop out, and no running away. Be a good kid, 'kay?" He faked a smile and unlocked the door.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, and I head his stiff exhale, as if a small chuckle escaped his lips.

I opened my door, which was still unlocked and untouched. Just as I had left it. Rushing to the hidden garage, I punched in the six digit code and waited anxiously as the slow door struggled to heave itself towards the sky.

When it reached tree feet, I ducked under, relieved to see my old weapons, all lined neatly on the wall and ammo on the sides.

"How am I going to get this to the car?" I muttered silently. I didn't think dragging out sharp objects and a few guns would look appealing to the billionare who lived with his offspring and is currently taking care of his offspring's friends, who's parents were his best _buddies_.

I ran back to the car and said in the window, "I need clothes and whatnot to bring back to the tower, got it?"

"I should hope so. Clothes shrink when washed more than three times per week." I whipped back around and ran to my room. I ignored my bed, desk, and other things that were strewn around as if I was here yesterday.

Opening my closet, I pulled out a dusty, black suitcase. I realized it was awfully big. Stark's car was a small Mustang, and it was not going to fit in the back seat with me.

Fuck.

I wondered if there were any smaller suitcases around my house; there had to be.

Throwing the suitcase back in my pitiful closet, I ran to the storage room near the bathroom. Rummaging around the shelves and top attic area, I had found one. Triumphantly dragging it down the steps to the attic above the storage room, I threw it on my old bed and began stuffing and tossing assortments of clothes into it. Jeans, jackets, t-shirts, and my one other pair of shoes were carelessly chucked in the suitcase. Upon pulling the suitcase off of my bed and making my way towards the garage, something caught my eye.

In the bathroom, I saw a black case. It was lying on the grey counter next to the sink with a note next to it. Letting the heavy case drop to the ground with a dull 'thunk', I walked to the case cautiously; it must be from Loki.

_Flight serums 1-4. Use with precaution; each differs from the next and last for a month when used. Perfectly safe. _It read. I scoffed. I trusted these weren't going to kill me, but I didn't want to suddenly grow scales and a tail.

Well, a tail would be awesome.

Shoving the note and small case into the front pocket of the case, I grabbed the handle and headed to the garage. Finally entering the garage once more, I took a few moments to think about what I should to take with me. I might never get a chance come back here. First, it came to me that I should probably grab the rest of my mother's monthly income I rarely used. Rushing to the cabinet behind the assorted guns, I pulled out several stacked envelopes and threw them into the suitcase on top, white rectangles litering the surface of my possessions.

_What's next? _I grabbed ammunition for my small, black pistol and pushed it into the sides of the suitcase with the loaded guns. Ripping the knife belt off of the Velcro holder along the wall, I wrapped it around my waste and fit fifteen knives in the pockets under my jacket. For extra protection, I slid one around my calf in an additional, smaller holder that fit like a glove, thanks to my stealing skills.

Putting a collapsible double spear in with the ammo, my suitcase couldn't fit any more things. I was surprised how little clothes I bothered to put in my suitcase in the first place. _My bow and arrows!_

I cursed, realized it wouldn't fit in my suitcase if it was completely empty. Shit.

I knew there was not way I was leaving without it. Thinking quickly, I lifted the case that now gained at least fifteen pounds, and rolled it to Stark's car.

"That it?" His engine purred though his back was leaning against the passenger side of the glossy car.

"No."

I ignored his gaze that was drilling into my back and went to get my bow and quiver full of arrows. He, along with everyone else would just have to deal with it.

"Are you really going to take that to the tower?" Surprisingly, the inquire was not based on hatred, suspicion, or even interrogation-related tones. He sounded simply curious, as if I was carrying a cat.

"Why would I bother to grab it then?" I snapped, putting the suitcase in the tiny trunk, and I slid in the car with the bow and quiver on my lap.

* * *

Tony Stark watched the girl in his rearview mirror while she gazed out of the window. Her fingers ran across the slick, black arrows, almost as if they were her cat; the motion was of affection. Tony was not surprised, or creeped out, but rather sad, as if watching a pitiful creature.

She had no friends, no allies, and practically no parents. How could one girl even stand to live? She was hardly a complete human, and Tony began to feel guilty; everyone was treating her like a criminal that had far too much red in her ledger. The type of red that could never be wiped away.

Like a blood stain.

Tony blinked, but didn't question the girl any longer. She probably wouldn't tell him anything more anyways, not with that attitude, which, Tony secretly admired and inwardly smirked at. She was like him, but with more venom running in her veins, more poison.

Tony wondered where it came from. Parentage, or experience?

* * *

The car's purr and soft vibration caused Ashelda to fall asleep, hand on her bow handle, as if it might run away; it was unnaturally tight. Tony Stark stopped his car at the final stop light before turning into the tower's double garage. He turned the engine off, but didn't move. He shut JARVIS off and looked in the rearview mirror.

('I'm Listening'- I am Legend )

Thin eyebrows. Pointed cheeks, slick hair, and a small nose was what he saw. The steady falling of a chest matched the soft heartbeat Tony couldn't hear, but he knew there was one. She was still human. She was still just a teenager who suffered from isolation. He knew the signs. Bottled anger, biting attitude, quick reflexes from nerves that were always high and alert, thin legs for sprinting, and clothing that only left her hands and face for display. He knew that if she had the choice, she would just cover her face; she wanted to hide her emotion forever, if she could. He knew what that felt like, glancing at his chest scar from the old arc reactor, which Pepper kept in her office.

Unlike Tony, she didn't have anyone to look after her heart, and Tony wondered if Loki was responsible for her isolation, or if she had told the truth earlier; she truly was alone, and had never talked let alone seen her father. Perhaps, just maybe, she was just a lost girl that had found her way to Earth.

Tony got out of the car.

* * *

Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, Ashelda awoke to a dimly lit garage. She was still in the car.

_What the heck? _She thought numbly, but her vision focused and her nerves lit up once more. Had Stark dropped her off at an unknown location? Had he kidnapped her and isolated her from the world so she could never interact with anyone, or kill any-

Ashelda's eyes focused in on a note attached to her bow string, near her hand.

_Didn't want to wake you. - T. Stark_

She blinked, and threw the note behind her as she stepped out of the car. The trunk opened as JARVIS welcomed her back, telling her the time.

7:09 pm. Great. She had been asleep for quite some time, or the drive took longer than normal. Ashelda yanked the suitcase out and slung her bow on her shoulder. Her quiver latched to her waist and, despite the numerous questions tumbling in her mind, she quietly made her way towards the elevator, descending slowly up to the upper floors.

She suddenly had a strange thought; the car ride wasn't half-bad, and if she had to do it again, she wouldn't have minded.


End file.
